


Gunpoint

by amuk



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: F/M, Fear, Gen, Implied Relationships, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuki knows the weight of a gun, of its bullets, better than she ought to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunpoint

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I don't fully like how this came out but I don't hate it either. It just needs a little more fine tuning, but other than that...=D
> 
> Also, this takes place kind of early in the series, as I don’t think this applies anymore...>.>
> 
> Day/Theme: Sept. 3 // the sleep of reason produces monsters

Yuuki knows, intrinsically, the weight of a gun, of the bullets lying in wait. The cool metal barrel, the sharp edges of the grip, the narrow vine of the trigger.   
  
They all mean one thing, all equal one thing: a life.  
  
And more importantly, Zero's life.  
  
She holds this weapon carefully, almost cradles it when she takes it out of her bedroom drawer. Sometimes, it's hard to think that this metal beast represents him. It's too cold, too sharp, and it has none of his warmth.   
  
Other's, it's easier, because Zero slings it in and out of his bag like a pair of socks. He can flip it and twirl it and it's almost an extension of his arms. He loads it in the blink of an eye and can assemble and disassemble as easy as breathing.   
  
Sometimes she thinks he is the gun, just waiting to be shot, a finger trembling on the trigger.  
  
And it is this that scares her the most, more than the heavy lump in her pocket or the small package in her suitcases.   
  
When that trigger clicks, when Zero finally loses control and himself, she's going to be on the other end.  
  
Her shaking hand on the gun, her eyes locked on the target, his heart at the end of the line.  
  
She's not allowed to miss.


End file.
